battletechfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shockers CH2
Description The second in a series of stories on the mercenaries the Shockers. =Story= Preface After the last mission, I sold Cody's Stone Rhino. With the money, I bought him a Fafnir, a 'Mech that would work better for our jobs. I also Reinforced my Blood Asp's chassis, upgraded the engine, and added Jumpjets. Part I I walk out of the Debriefing Room to the Main Deck. "How long does it look like?" I ask the Pilot. "Oh, I'd say about three hours." He replies. I get into my mech and start up the engine, so it will be ready by the time we touch down. The others are doing the same. Cody in his new Fafnir, Palerider in his Warhammer, Chopper in his new Catapult, Clyde in his Longbow, Reed in his Sha Yu, and Jacob is in his Sha Yu. We fly though the atmosphere of another planet owned by Clan Wolf. This planet has only one rather large base. Our job is to wipe out that base, which I think we will be able to do without to much difficulty. ---- 10 minutes till touchdown. the Titan pilot says. "Everybody ready?" I ask. "Yeah." They say. ---- We land about 20 km away from the base. I wish we could be farther away, but we need to be able to escape back to the dropship if things get too heated. "Okay, open the doors." I say Lets go get them Jacob says. "Right now I would rather have the Stone Rhino." Says Cody. "Oh, stop complaining. You’ll be glad you have the Fafnir later." I say "Reed, did you fix that glitch on your radar display?" "Yes, it’s working good." Reed replies. The gates open all the way, and Cody walks out. We follow him out. The land is desert, and there are only a few large boulders to provide cover. "Hey guys, you can see all the way to the base." Cody says. I turn towards the base. The base's watchtowers are visible against the horizon. "I guess they'll be ready for us by the time we get there." I say. "Got that right." Clyde says. "Fulcrum 1, Fulcrum 2 and Regulator, see what we're up against." I say. "Roger." the pilots say, they rev up, and shoot off in a swirl of dust. "Reed, Jacob and Chopper, you guys go around, and meet us there." "OK." Chopper says About half way there a vehicle drives up to us from the base, I take my 'Mech to a stop. I switch my radio to a non coded channel. "Hi, nice day." I say to the vehicle sarcastically. "Who are you and why are you on a planet owned by the great Clan, Wolf?" someone in the vehicle replies harshly. "Careful how you talk to us, It looks to me like we have bigger guns." I say waving my 'Mech's arms. "Who are you?" he says again. "Hey guys, he wants me to give him classified info." I say to the others. "We are here to destroy your base." I say simply. "I see. Is there anything that we can do to deter you from carrying out your plan?" He says. "100,000,000 C-bills up front." I say. "You drive an unreasonable bargain. We decline." He says "Besides, I don't think your little group can get into our base." I say on our coded channel, "He thinks we only have five 'Mechs." "We'll try." I say to the vehicle. The vehicle takes off towards the base, we follow. ---- 15 more minutes and we are within half a kilometer of the walls of the base. "Get ready for some fun." Reed says. Part II Fulcrum 2 says "Six or seven large 'Mechs and a few light ones." "Good." I say as we meet back up with the others, "I don't want to attack the base directly, lets wait outside the walls and let them attack us." I reach a spot of ground surrounded by boulders, to where there are only two ways in or out. I stop here and tell the others to stop. "Fulcrum 1 and 2 go the other side and get any vehicles tying to escape." I say. A LRM Turret fires at Clyde. Chopper shoots a LRM-15 of his back, the rockets fly though the air and crash into the Turret, it explodes starting the fight. The gate opens and two Dire Wolfs come out. "A little trigger happy, Cody?" I ask as his 'Mech aims its Heavy Gauss Rifles at Dire Wolf 1. Cody's Gauss Rifles fire along with mine, his hit Dire Wolf 1 a second before mine, it stops and leans back. It's right arm explodes, causing the pilot to eject. "We won't be capturing any pilots, we're just supposed to destroy all equipment." I say Dire Wolf 2 shoots its Lasers at me. Clyde shoots a volley back missing the Dire Wolf. "So close." Clyde says. "Time to field test my new Jumpjets." I say I launch into the air, and perform the maneuver called "Death from Above", which is landing on top of the enemy 'Mech. "Haha, take this." I say. I land on the Dire Wolf, crushing its legs. The torso falls forward and the pilot gets out, he runs away from the 'Mech as it heats up. "Let's see if he makes it." I say. He jumps behind a boulder and the Dire Wolfs weapons explode. The pilot jumps up and runs again. "Hey look he survived." Chopper says. Cody says, "We should try to set off a nuclear reaction like last time." "Good idea, the only problem is that last time, we had a valley to hide in." I say A Burrock comes out of the gate along with three Anubises. They stop just outside the gate. "Get them before they get reinforcements." Reed says. Jacob, Reed, and Chopper take off after the Anubises. "Palerider, your turn." I say Palerider shoots his PPCs, Medium Lasers and Small Lasers, the PPC hits the left leg and the lasers knock off its claw arm. The Burrock cruises closer and Palerider backs up trying to stay out of range of the Burrocks Ultra AC/20. The Burrock fires all six of its Heavy Medium Lasers, causing itself to shutdown. The Lasers incinerate Palerider's left arm. Palerider gets in another round of PPC fire before the Burrock gets back up. Reed takes out Anubis 1's leg with his Lasers but it hobbles on. Jacob and Chopper fire at Anubis 2 and it falls and catches fire. Anubis 1 and 3 fire their LRMs] and Lasers at Reed, damaging him badly. Reed jumps into the air and fires his Pulse Laser at Anubis 1's cockpit, it nose-dives into the sand. Cody fires his Gauss Riles at the remaining Anubis, knocking its arms off. Anubis 3 jumps into the air but is brought down by Jacob's Lasers. "I need backup!" Palerider says as the Burrock's Ultra Autocannon tears into his Warhammer's legs. Clyde fires a volley of rockets, this time they hit their target and the Burrock pilot ejects. "Lets go in." I say as I charge towards the base. The gate closes and LRMs smash into my Blood Asp's shoulder. Clyde locks onto where the LRMs came from and fires back. As we approach the gate, two Popup Large Laser Turrets emerge from the each side of the gate. "Get'm before they get us." I say Palerider takes out one from behind me. I fire my Gauss Rifles at one just as it tips down to fire, annihilating it. I turn to catch a laser beam in the front of my torso. Cody quickly subsides the one that shot me, and the other one. Over the open channel, I say "Open the gate or we will." "Open it, I dare you." says someone from the gate tower. "I'll launch up and see if there is something to be afraid of." I say. I jumpjet up into the air and look over the gate. "He's bluffing. I only see two Anubises and 3 Pumas." I say "Take down that gate!" I fire my small amount of LRMs along with Clyde's and Chopper's. The rockets blow the gate to bits, and we walk through. I fire my Gauss Rifles and PPCs at Puma 1, destroying its chassis. The two Anubises fire their lasers at me as they launch into the air. Part III "This will surprise them." I say, as I jump into the air with them. Palerider fires his PPCs and lasers at Puma 2, which fires back with its own ER PPCs. Clyde destroys Puma 3 with a round of rockets and walks closer to Puma 2. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say to Clyde. I fire my four lasers at one Anubis, blowing the foot off. The other Anubis Cody takes out with his Gauss Rifles. Puma 2 flames Clyde, who yells into the radio. "Forgot that they had flamers?" I ask Clyde. "Guess I must have fallen asleep during that part of the class." Clyde replies. I land on the puma crushing the core. "Whoops, didn't mean to do that." I say. I launch up again, and the others scurry for shelter. The Puma's core explodes, knocking over the buildings around it. The explosion must have startled a "Mech pilot, because a Anubis launched into the air from his hiding spot behind a building. I fire my Gauss Rifles at the Anubis knocking off a leg, and Cody fires his Fafnir's Heavy Gauss Rifles, blowing two holes clear though the torso of the Anubis. It crashed to the ground and exploded. "That was awesome!" I say, as I land by the others "I love these new jumpjets." "To bad I don't have jumpjets, they're cool." Clyde says. I walk with the others, around the buildings and hangars. Three Blizzard Hovertanks come around the corner of a building and fire their LRM-5s at us. I fire my Medium Pulse Lasers at one and it explodes. Palerider takes Blizzard 2 out, and it ignites. I fire my Heavy Medium Lasers at Blizzard 3 and it becomes a puddle of bubbling molten metal. Fulcrum 1's pilot says, "We took out one vehicle, sir. It was some kind of tank." "Good, we don't want anyone escaping." I say. I'm gonna check out this hangar." says Clyde "Cody you came with me." "Roger." Cody says. I walk my 'Mech into the hangar apposing the one they went into, there are only a few small vehicles, which I flame with my PPCs. I shoot the back wall with my Machine Gun, to see if it is really a wall. Sure enough they bounce off, telling me that the wall is actually a door to the 'Mech bays. "Palerider, get in here. I found a hidden 'Mech bay." I say as I aim my Gauss Rifles at the door. "Coming." says Palerider, charging into the hangar. I fire my Gauss Rifles and Lasers, the door tears off its sliders. A Ares Tripod 'Mech is inside. "Retreat, Palerider!" I say, running my 'Mech out of the hangar. "Cody, Clyde, Chopper, get over here." I say firing my PPCs at the Ares. Cody fires his Heavy Gauss Rifles from the door of the other hangar, hitting the Ares's Cockpit. I fire my lasers at it hitting its LRM pod. The Ares fires back hitting me with its lasers. Clyde's rockets fly overhead and hit the Ares's left arm, overheating its lasers confined inside. I fire my PPCs and Gauss Rifles at the Ares, the PPCs hit the overheated arm, which bursts into flames. The Gauss Rifle hits the Ares's Front leg locking up the actuator. The Ares tries to flee, but having a top speed of 28 km/h, can't escape. "Take him out, Cody." Palerider says, firing his PPCs. Cody fires his Heavy Gauss Rifles, hitting the rear armor. Chopper comes out of the hangar and fires his lasers at the Ares. "Chopper what were you doing?" I ask. "Had to use the facilities." he replies sheepishly. "What! Were out here, fighting. And your in there relieving yourself." I say. "Sorry." He says sarcastically. He shoots a Medium Laser at me, then fires a volley of rockets at the Ares. Clyde follows Chopper's with a volley of his own, Choppers rockets hit the almost out of range, Ares. A Anubis jumps over a building and lands behind the fleeing Ares. The Anubis gets the full force of Clyde's volley, and topples backward. The Anubis is wrapped in energy and floats above the ground a few feet, then explodes creating a mushroom cloud. The Ares is enveloped in the explosion, and blows up adding to its size. The shock-wave is funneled between the buildings, down the road we are in, knocking out windows as it comes towards us. I launch up on my Jumpets, and am followed by Reed, Chopper and Jacob. Fulcrum 1 , Fulcrum 2 and Regulator side-blast into a open hangar. Cody and Clyde follow the hovertanks. Cody barely makes it through the door, but Clyde's Longbow is hit by the shock-wave, and blown 100 meters sideways down the road and smashed into a building. "Ah!" I yell, as my 'Mech is hit by the shock-wave. Part IV My 'Mech jolts backwards. After a second the shock-wave passes and I regain control and land. I run over to where Clyde's Longbow is stuck half way through a hangar. "Clyde, are you alright?" I ask, unlocking my seatbelt. I make sure my Gauss Pistol is in its holster, I look at the two rifles I have a Thunderstroke II (Gauss Rifle), and a Man-Portable Plasma Rifle. I hoist both onto my back and open my cockpit door. Reed saw what happened and lands beside my 'Mech, he turns around to guard. "Cody, guys, come over here, I think Clyde is wounded." Reed says. Jacob lands beside Reed, and Cody runs over, followed by the hovertanks. I climb down the ladder as Fulcrum 1 comes over to Clyde's 'Mech. Infantry get out of the hovertanks and begin searching the parameter for enemies. I run over to the Longbow, tossing my Thunderstroke II to Cody, who is now out of his Fafnir. "Clyde, can you hear me?" I say into my headset. Cody climbs the Longbow's ladder as I hollow him. We reach the cockpit and I enter the code to open the door, it only opens a few inches. "Cody, pull it open on three. One, two, three," I say. We strain and the door slowly opens, I jump inside. Clyde is unconsious, and is cut by a side panel of the windshield that was burst through by a I-beam. "Help me pull him out." I say to Cody as I unclip Clyde's seatbelt. We drag him to the Regulator, where a medic attends to his wounds. As I walk out of the room he is in, he regains consciousness. Clyde yells, "Let go of me, I'm fine! Put me back in my 'Mech!" I ask the medic, "Is he OK enough to pilot?" "With that kind of zeal, he'll be fine." the medic replies. I help Clyde back into his Longbow, which the mechanics had got running. As I go to exit Clyde's 'Mech, shots ring out. I dock back into his mech and buckle into the extra seat. Clyde backs his 'Mech out of the hole and swings it around to find out what the commotion is. Three Dashers are attacking our infantry, who run for cover. "I'm with Clyde." I tell the others. Clyde, angered by his injuries, fires half a volley each at two of the Dashers. The two Dashers fall, ejecting their pilots, the remaining Dasher retreats at its full 216.0 km/h speed. It outruns the rockets that Chopper shoots, and runs down a alleyway. The infantry get back into their hovertanks and load up the few wounded. Clyde walks over to my 'Mech. I jump from the Longbow's nose to my Blood Asp's ladder, I get in and buckle up. "Lets go get um!" Clyde says, taking the lead. Fulcrum 1, 2 and the Regulator return to their post outside the base. We approach a small divider wall inside the base. Cody fires past us and hits the wall with his Heavy Gauss Rifles, it crumbles and Clyde and I walk though. "My turn to do something." says Chopper. "Just get up here in the lead and you get to do something." I say. Chopper strides up in front of me as we come into an open area, probably for ceremonies. I talk to the middle and look down the road going to the right, a few vehicles race off. My mech careens to the right from rockets that came from a Dire Wolf on the other side of the opening. Chopper turns toward it and fires a volley of rockets, which is retaliated by the Dire Wolf's 4 ER Large Laser and 4 Medium Pulse Lasers. Chopper's Catapult leans forward from the blow which was dealt to its chassis. Two more Dire Wolfs come out from hangars and join the first. "Guys, help me." He says firing his lasers. "I thought you wanted to do something?" I say. I fire my PPCs and Gauss Rifles at Dire Wolf 1. Clyde still mad at the Anubis, shoots a full volley of LRMs at Dire Wolf 1. Dire Wolf 1 and 2 fire their lasers as they come closer. Chopper launches up into the air and fires his lasers and his last LRMs at Dire Wolf 2, who returns fire with another round of lasers. Chopper crashes to the ground, his ‘Mech on fire. "Hey someone come get me, my eject is jammed." Chopper says. "Guys help me get closer to Chopper." I say firing all my weapons at Dire Wolf 2 which collapses from the blow. I Jump into the air, which makes Dire Wolf 3 backup, out of amazement I assume. Cody fires his Heavy Gauss Rifles at Dire Wolf 2 who just stood back up, causing it to re-fall, this time the pilot ejects. Reed and Jacob fire their lasers at Dire Wolf 3, taking his attention off of me, and I come crashing down on top of his 'Mech. The weight causes Dire Wolf 3's nuclear core to malfunction. Energy begins to creep out of the gaps in the 'Mech’s armor. I step off of the Dire Wolf and run over to Chopper, who begins to climb up my ladder. "We got to get out of here, hurry Chopper." I say. Chopper gets to the top and opens the door, he falls in, I see that his shoulder is out. The door shuts and Chopper pulls himself over to the extra chair, I cant move until he buckles. "Hurry, Chopper. That Dire Wolf is gonna blow." I say as Chopper clasps his chair’s 5-piont seat belt. Part V Clyde runs behind a building in his crippled Longbow. Reed, Jacob and Cody get into a reinforced hangar. I shoot up on my jumpjets and move away as fast as I can. The Dire Wolf begins to glow, it gets brighter and brighter. An ear shattering blast explodes from the Dire Wolf’s core. The shock-wave launches my 'Mech into the air higher than safe for my 'Mech’s legs. I stop using my jump jets hoping that they will recharge in time to break my fall. Two Burrocks come from where the Dire Wolfs came from, and Cody fires his Gauss Rifles through the nuclear fireball and hits Burrock 1. Who hurriedly fires his Ultra AC/20 back into the fireball missing Cody completely. The shock-wave hits the hangar the others are hiding in, but it withstands the wind. "Good thing it didn't collapse." Reed says. Jacob replies "Yeah, we would have been trapped in here." Then the shock-wave hits the building that Clyde is hiding behind, blowing up the first wall, showing that the building is actually a camouflaged fuel storage tank. "Clyde you'd better get away from that building, it might blow." Chopper says, trying to find a sling in the medical kit. I begin falling as the fireball expands, the jumpjets are almost ready. When I am within 20 meters of the ground I engage my jumpjets, only slightly decreasing my speed before I hit the concrete. My Blood Asp falls sideways because my legs weren't strait down when I landed, and the impact partially strips gears in my 'Mech's knees causing it to limp. I re-erect my 'Mech and begin to hobble towards shelter. Jacob, Cody and Reed run out the hole that Cody blew in the wall, Clyde tuns to follow them. "Clyde take out those Burrocks." I say. The fire ball expands closer to my Blood Asp, causing the temperature to raise. Chopper and I see Clyde fire 70 LRMs before the fireball encloses the Blood Asp. "Ahh!" I yell. The armor catches fire and begins to melt, and the heat causes my jumpjets to overheat, so I can't jump. My 'Mech staggers forward a few more steps and its right arm burst, causing the Blood Asp to fall to the left. Cody says, "You alright?" "So far" I reply. My Blood Asp falls right into a pool that is used for testing the seals on new 'Mechs. Immediately the cabin temperature drops. "I got one of the Burrocks." Clyde says. Slowly the jumpjets cool and I climb out of the water and launch out of the fireball. The other Burrock is chasing Clyde around the Fuel Building firing his Ultra AC. The fireball is only about 30 meters from the building. "Clyde get back from that fuel!" I yell. I fire my Gauss Rifles and my remaining PPC at the Burrock and land outside of the hole in the divider wall beside Cody. Cody fires his Heavy Gauss Rifles at the Burrock as the fire-ball reaches the Fuel Building. "Lookout!" Chopper says. The building explodes sending metal shrapnel everywhere, one large piece embeds itself into the Burrock's back. The Burrock falls and is enveloped by fire. Clyde comes out of the hole where we wait for the fire-balls to subside. ---- We walk around the crater where the Anubis exploded. "Lets go south down this road to the left." I say "Clyde, Reed, Jacob, go down that road to north." "Sir, We've captured the envoy you encountered earlier." Fulcrum 2's pilot says. "Good, I'd like to talk to him later." I say as I check out a hangar. I walk into the hangar just as three Black Hawk-KUs are walking out. I crash with the first, which falls hitting the second, which in turn hits the third. "Wow, just like dominoes." I say backing up. I fire my Gauss Rifles at Black Hawk 1, badly damaging the chassis. Black Hawk 1 and 2 stand up, but Black Hawk 3 is stuck on its back. "Cody fire." I say. Cody shoots his Heavy Gauss Rifles, the slugs go right through Black Hawk 1's chassis, then into Black Hawk 2's Torso. Black Hawk 1 fires all of its 12 ER Medium Lasers, which overheats it, but only four hit me. I fire my lasers at Black Hawk 1's torso and Cody fires his Fafnir's 2 in the same spot. Black Hawk 1 falls and Cody and I hit Black Hawk 2 with our Gauss Rifles. it falls burning. "Regulator come here." I say. Then I say on an open channel "Surrender or loose." Black Hawk 3's pilot must be new, cause hi did something that no experienced pilot would do, he shut down his Black Hawk. "Looks like you get a new 'Mech, Chopper." I say, looking back at Chopper who is fast asleep. "Hey guys, Chopper fell asleep on the battlefield." I say joking to the others. When I say that, Chopper looks up and says "Just caching the few Z's I'll get." Part VI Regulator which is serving as our mobile repair hovercraft, hovers in the hangar. I tell the men to ignore the Black Hawk pilot, just make sure the ‘Mech is safe to pilot. A few minutes later after adding extra armore, Chopper is piloting his very own Black Hawk-KU. "These are way better that Catapults." =Author's Notes= I will write stories of the Shockers that will appear at the following links: Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4 Category:Fan Fiction